


Fortuitous Accident

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 359: Accident.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Fortuitous Accident

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 359: Accident.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fortuitous Accident

~

Rounding the corner, Neville smacked into someone. As they went down, Neville registered white-blond hair, and he almost groaned. “Draco?” he gasped, willing his body not to react to the other man’s nearness. 

“Oof! You’re heavy,” Draco groaned. “Are your muscles made of steel?” 

“Sorry,” Neville muttered, trying to stand. But the mud they’d landed in made it difficult, and he ended up pressing his groin against Draco’s.

Draco went still. “Well, well,” he murmured, smirking up at Neville. “ _Someone’s_ pleased to see me.” 

Mortified, Neville looked away. “Sorry—”

“Don’t be.” Draco arched up. “I’d call this a fortuitous accident.” 

~

“Wh—what are you doing?” Neville stammered as Draco rolled him over and straddled him. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What’s it look like?” 

Neville licked his lips. “I’m not sure, actually.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh for—! I’ve fancied you for ages. Why do you think I’ve been hanging about the greenhouses?”

“Because you’re Potions master and you need ingredients?” 

Draco huffed. “ _And_ the herbologist is sex on legs!” 

“Me?” Neville whispered. 

“Are there any other herbologists at Hogwarts? Yes, you!” Draco rocked against Neville, making them both moan. “Now, shall we take advantage of our… _accident_?”

Neville grinned. “Definitely!” 

~

After Draco Banished their clothes, and they were naked, the mud actually felt good. “What do you want?” Neville whispered. 

Draco smirked. “I’ve heard rumours about you.” He shifted, resting his arse against Neville’s cock. “Apparently they were all true.” He licked his lips. “I plan to ride you.” 

“Fuck,” Neville wheezed. 

“Exactly.” Closing his eyes, Draco reached around himself. “Gotta…prepare.” 

Neville’s breath escaped in a rush. “Next time can I watch?”

“Fuck, yes.” Draco opened his eyes. “Does that mean you’re glad we had this accident?” 

Grinning, Neville steadied Draco’s hips as he lined himself up. “Fuck yes!”

~

Draco worked himself onto Neville’s cock, groaning as he slowly sat. 

Neville clenched his jaw, attempting to not accidentally come immediately as he was steadily engulfed in slick tightness. “Tight,” he grunted. 

“Big,” Draco gasped in reply. Rising, he sat down again, taking Neville deeper. 

“Fuck,” Neville moaned. “Please…faster!” 

“Working on it,” Draco bit out, and then there were no more words, just panting and groaning and the slap of flesh on flesh. 

Neville came so suddenly he barely had time to draw breath, and as pleasure flowed over him, he distantly felt Draco shuddering through his own orgasm. 

~

“We’re filthy,” Draco whispered into Neville’s neck. 

Neville nodded. “I need a shower.” 

Raising his head, Draco captured Neville’s gaze. “Care for company?” 

Neville grinned, cupping Draco’s bum and squeezing. “I was counting on it.” 

“Good.” Draco rolled onto his side, into more mud. “Because I’ll need help getting this mud off.” 

“I’ll get you clean,” Neville promised.

Draco turned his head, eyeing him. “Before you get me dirty again?” he purred, a filthy grin on his face.

“Exactly!”

After recovering their clothes, they limped out of the greenhouse, running into Headmistress McGonagall. “What happened?” she asked. 

Neville smiled. “Accident.” 

~


End file.
